Quien soy en realidad
by Lisanna-Fullbuster
Summary: -Siempre estas ahi protegiendome, me siento impotente al ver como te hacen daño cada que quieres hacer algo por mi...Tengo miedo de que por protegerme te alejen de mi lado-Su voz se rompia por el dolor. Le dolia pero tenia que hacerlo se recalcaba que no lo hacia por ella si no que ya no queria que lo hicieran daño no por su culpa. ¿Que pasaria si por protegerla muriera?
1. Prologo

I'll Make It Real

El Anime/Manga Bleach le pertenece a el gran Tite Kubo-sama, solo esta historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion XD.

_**Habia empezado a nevar estaban uno frente al otro, Rukia no sabia por donde empezar y el se comenzaba a impasientar.**_

_**-Quiero dejar mi puesto en el trecevo escuadron-Hablo por primera vez la shinigami.**_

_**-¿Por que? Pense que estabas bien aqui...**_

_**-Quiero llevar un vida normal-Dijo con la mirada baja.**_

_**El sustituto se sorprendio ¿Se estaria refiriendo a dejar todo y vivir con el como un humano?-¿En serio?**_

_**-No es lo que piensas...quiero alejarme de todo...y todos-Ichigo no entendia a que se referia queria llevar una vida normal, pero alejarse de todo ¡De todos!**_

_**-No comprendo-Estaba realmente confundido o no queria compreder.**_

_**-Con eso me refiero a alejarme de la Sociedad de Almas y...dejarte vivir tu vida-Ahora si no cabia de su impresion.**_

_**-¿¡De que estes hablando?! ¿No entiendes que tu eres mi vida?-Sonaba muy frustrado.**_

_**-Y tu ¿¡no entiendes que no quiero ver que te hagan mas daño por mi?!-Habia comenzado a llorar no queria alejarse pero no era por ella si no por el.**_

_**-¿De que hablas?**_

_**-Siempre estas ahi protegiendome, me siento impotente al ver como te hacen daño cada que quieres hacer algo por mi...Tengo miedo de que por protegerme te alejen de mi lado-Su voz se rompia por el dolor.**_

_**Le dolia pero tenia que hacerlo se recalcaba que no lo hacia por ella si no que ya no queria que lo hicieran daño no por su culpa. **_

_**¿Que pasaria si por protegerla muriera? Jamas se lo perdonaria, preferia que el la odiara a perderlo de esa manera. Aquella batalla casi le arrancaba la vida a la unica persona que habia amado.**_

_**Al fin habia conseguido que la Sociedad de Almas aprobara esa relacion, pero ahora por miedo se alejaria, lo dejaria vivir como el quisiera se podia quedar en el Sereitei si quisiera, pero ella no estaria mas ahi.**_

_**-Ahora ¿que haras Rukia?-La voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.**_

_**-Nii-sama...yo le pedire al comandante que-El Kuchiki mas grande la interrumpio.**_

_**-Borraran tu memoria y viviras como si fueras una mas de los humanos-Dijo con su tipico tono de voz sereno-Pero...¿sabes? Todo el mundo te cuidara siendo humana o shinigami.**_

_**-¿Eh?-Ante esa pequeña explicacion no lo entendia muy bien.**_

_**-Quiero decir que...Muchos Shinigamis incluyendome cuidaremos de ti por tu gran cantidad de riatsu-Le explico no queria darle demaciada informacion.**_

_**-Hmp pero correra menos peligro-Solto.**_

_**-Sea cual sea la desicion que tomes no olvides que te apoyare-Le alento el capitan.**_

_**Ya todo estaba preparado en una hora ella se hiria lo dejaria...Todo por miedo si miedo a perderlo por querer protegerla y no queria estar ahi para cuando se fuera sabia que no la dejaria ir.**_

_**-Ichi-ni-Lo llamo su hermana-Ya esta todo listo...¿No te despediras de Rukia-nee?**_

_**-¿Para que?-Pregunto con desgane.**_

_**-Es la ultima vez que la veras en mucho tiempo-Explico, tal vez tenia razon y deberia ir a su despedida.**_

_**-Vamos-La pequeña Kurosaki sonrio que facil era convencer a su hermano.**_

_**Al llegar todos estaban ahi**_

_**Byakuya como siempre son su mirada serena puesta en la ex-teniente, Renji la miraba incredulo y triste, Rangiku se apoyaba en Toshiro quien intentaba consolarla de alguna manera a ella y a Hinamori que tambien se encontraba llorando abrazada del brazo de el capitan, tambien estaban Isshin y Yuzu que se abrazaban y lloraban desconsoladamente. Kisuke se encontraba hablando con Yoruichi no estaban del todo tristes ya que estarian serca de ella, aunque la Kuchiki no lo supiera, Ururu y Jinta estaban con Tesai este regañando al pelirojo por molestar a la pelinegra. Uryu que estaba calmando a Orihime que era un rio de lagrimas y Chad que veia todo con aire de seriedad.**_

_**En fin entre ellos y otros mas que lloraban o veian con cierta tristesa la escena, los integrantes de la divicion 13, Ukitake y varios capitanes que estaban ahi.**_

_**-Ya es hora Rukia, al atravesar el Senkai habras olvidado todo-Dijo con cierto tono de tristesa Yamamoto, perderia a uno de sus mejores Shinigamis.**_

_**-Deacuerdo Yamamoto-sama-Dio una ultima mirada a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y pudo ver a lo lejos un cabellera naranja supuso que seria Ichigo nadie tenia color tan peculiar.**_

_**Al chocar ambar con violeta se dijieron cuanto amor tenian el uno para el otro, tambien el arrepentimiento de Rukia por no quedarse a su lado y mas por parte de ambos.**_

_**15 Años Despues**_

**Era como si nada huebiera pasado, como si Uryu, Orihime, Chad e Ichigo nunca se hubieran registrado en el mundo humano, nadie conocia de su existencia, como si se hubiera retorcedido el tiempo. Como si la historia hubiera cambiado**

**Rukia tenia 15 años estudiaba en el Instituto Karakura junto a Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo sus amigos junto con otros, era realmente feliz tenia amigos y una familia.**

**-Tadaima-Anuncio su presencia.**

**-Okeari-La recibio con entusiasmo una mujer morena de cabellos lilas-¿Como te fue Rukia?**

**-Muy bien mama-Rukia era la mejor estudiante de su clase y eso llenaba de orgullo a Yoruichi que aunque no fuera su verdadera madre en esos 15 años que habian pasado la queria como una.**

**-Me alegro, ahora ve a cambiarte que tu hermana y tu padre no tardan en llegar-Le advirtio la mujer.**

**-¡Hai!-Respondio alegremente la chica.**

**Cuando Rukia habia vuleto al mundo humano como una ''humana'' se le encomendo a Yoruichi y a Kisuke que cuidaran de ella por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, aprovechando-claro-de que ellos estaban asignados a esa zona.**

**Yoruichi estaba feliz por que apesar de no tener hijos realmente Rukia y Ururu llenaban ese espacio y junto a Kisuke la habia pasado muy bien ''educando'' a Rukia. **

**Eran como una verdadera familia con Kisuke era pareja desde meses antes de que Rukia tomara la desicion de dejar la Sociedad de Almas, asi que no le era dificil convivir como una familia y Jinta se habia quedado con Tesai en la SS y Ururu estaba mas apegada a Rukia asi que decidieron que ella tambien fuera parte del-por asi decirlo-Show.**

Desde hace un mes traia esta historia en mi loca mente pero no me habia decidido a hacerla un Fanfic y como estaba en mi casa a las 3:28 de la madrugada sin nada que hacer-Ya lo se lo unico que podria hacer es dormir-me puse ha hacerla.

No esta demas que les pida que despues de leer dejen un review con criticas, sugerencias o lo que quieran poner. Me despido


	2. Noticias Inesperadas

**Los personajes del anime/manga Bleach son pertenecientes a Tite Kubo solo la trama de esta historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

**Quien soy en realidad **

**Hacia frio esa mañana, estaba apunto de terminar agosto por lo que acostumbraba hacer frio en las mañanas se levanto como todos los viernes alegre por que la ''tortura'' semanal terminaria. **

**Lo malo de ese dia era que siempre estaba era que tenia apuro en salir, y mas ese dia que por fin terminaria los malditos examenes; Estaba anciosa por que dieran las 12 para irse a su casa hacer sus deberes y salir con Tatsuki, con su familia o quizas no hacer nada hasta el sabado que como siempre Mizuiro tenia fiestas.**

**Al salir de su casa con su hermana pequeña el aire golpeo su cara amaba aquella epoca del año por alguna razon-la cual no tenia ni idea del por que pero la amaba-sentia que algo bueno habia pasado en esa epoca algo que quizas habia olvidado.**

**-¿En que piensas Nee-chan?-La voz de Ururu la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**-Nada...solo que-Se interrumpio-¿Algo ha pasado en este epoca del año? ¿Algo que talvez haya olvidado?**

**La pelinegra pequeña se sintio algo nerviosa por la pregunta de Rukia ¿Como decirle que en esa epoca habia pasado los mejores tiempos con la persona que ella amaba?-Solo nego con la cabeza.**

**-Hm...Puede que solo sea mi imaginacion-La pelinegra mas grande se encojio de hombros y siguio caminando junto a su pequeña hermana.**

**-Si talvez-Murmuro la niña con la cabeza baja-Se sentia mal al mentirle pero...¿Que podia hacer? Ella habia tomado su desicion de olvidarse de todo lo que habia pasado como Shinigami y asi paso no le diria nada hasta que se le dieran ordenes.**

**En otro lugar una chica de aparentes 14 años caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras que otra la miraba desconcertada-¿Que te pasa Karin-chan?**

**-Estoy nerviosa Inoue-san-Le contesto la joven pero la pelinaranja no entendia el porque cosa que la mas pequeña entendio-Por que le diran a Toshirou si podemos volver al mundo humano-Respondio con simpleza**

**-Oh ¿en serio?-Pregunto animada la voluptuosa chica-Eso es genial podremos visitar a Urahara-san y ver a Rukia-chan-Dijo aun mas animada.**

**-No te hagas iluciones Inoue...Puede que nisiquiera tengamos autorizacion-Le advirtio la Kurosaki.**

**-Oh...Karin-chan no seas tan negativa-Solto en un puchero Orihime.**

**-Ah...-Salio dando un suspiro el capitan de la decima divicion.**

**-¿Y bien?-Preguntaron las dos mujeres al uni sono-Que al no recibir respuesta del peliblanco agacharon la cabeza.**

**-Podemos ir-Respondio por fin Toshirou-Tenemos la autorizacion del comandante Yamamoto.**

**La mujer de orbes grices grito y abrazo a los mas pequeños.**

**-¡Inoue sueltanos!-Decian ambos shinigamis.**

**-¿Que pasa aqui?-Pregunto el recien llegado Quincy.**

**-¡Ishida-kun!-Orihime se abalanzo contra su amigo pelinegro-¡Podemos volver al mundo humano!-Dijo lo que le saco una sonrisa al de lentes.**

**-¡Hola!-Saludo la siempre alegre Matsumoto.**

**-Matsumoto...ordena la papeleria rapido-Le ordeno el peliblanco-Nos iremos al mundo humano-Dijo antes de que la mujer preguntara algo.**

**-¡Hai Capitan!**

**-Ire a decirle a Ichi-nii-Se retiro sonriente Karin.**

**-Habra que avisarle a Momo-Toshirou se fue ha avisarle a su amiga.**

**-Vamos Hime hay que decirle a Chad-La mujer solo asintio y fue tras el Quincy.**

**En un lugar no muy lejano a ese se encontraban Byakuya, con Kenpachi, Renji, Yachiru e Isshin que peleaban contra el Shinigami de cabello naranja.**

**-¿Es todo lo que tienes estupido hijo?-Le pregunto Isshin.**

**-Vamos viejo te voy derrotando-Le respodio con arrogancia Ichigo.**

**-No bajes la guardia Kurosaki-Advirtio el Kuchiki que estaba tras el con su Zampakutoh apuntandole.**

**-No me subestimes Byakuya-Desaparecio el pelinaranja para aparecer detras de la teniente del onceavo escuadron.**

**-Ichi no es bueno atacar por la espalda-Dijo la pequeña al momento de golpear al chico.**

**-Vamos Ichigo te gana una chica-Se burlo el portador de Zabimaru que recibio un golpe en el estomago del portador de Zangetsu.**

**-¡Ichi-nii!-Una voz hizo distraer al Shinigami sustituto que se vio atacado por Zaraki.**

**-Agg...¿Que pasa Karin?-Pregunto el adolorido shinigami.**

**-Yamamoto-sama ha autorizado nuestra vuelta al mundo humano-Les anuncio con una sonrisa.**

**-Oh que bien ¡Podremos ver a mi tercera hija!-Hablo el Kurosaki mayor llorando de felicidad.**

**El Kuchiki se aclaro la garganta y le dedico una mirada amenzante a Isshin y hablo-Mi hermana.**

**-Ya era hora ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vimos a Rukia-Comento el pelirojo con semblante triste.**

**-Oh vamos chicos a Rukia-chan no le gustaria verlos asi-Les animo la pequeña pelirosa al ver a muchos con la mirada triste-¿Verdad Kenni?**

**-Asi es vamos cambien esa cara.-Dijo Kenpachi**

**-Kenpachi tiene razon vamos mañana abriran las puertas hay que alistarce-La sonrisa de Karin se hizo mas grande al escuchar aquellas palabras probenientes de su hermano.**

**-Yo tambien ire con ustedes**

**Me encantaron sus reviews realmente estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado ya que es mi primer fanfic-de bleach-y me siento muy contenta espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews para que haya continuacion.**


	3. Rukia Urahara

**Quien soy en realidad**

**EL ANIME/MANGA BLEACH ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO-SAMA SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE MI LOCA Y RETORCIDA IMAGINACION XD**

* * *

**Capitulo II Rukia Urahara**

**-Yo tambien ire con ustedes-Aviso el recien llegado capitan del treceavo escuadron.**

**-Ukitake-san-Lo saludo el Shinigami sustituto.**

**-Ukitake ¿sera buena idea?-Le pregunto serio Byakuya.**

**-Pero claro que si Byakuya-El Kurosaki le dio unas palmadas a su ''Amigo.''**

**-Despues de todo es la teniente de mi Divicion-Dijo enorgullesido Jyuushiro.**

* * *

_**Rukia Pov**_

**Despues de que sali de la escuela camine por un lado del rio, ese rio siempre me da algo de nostalgia e incluso una vez llege a llorar ahi.**

**Ese dia llovia era 14 de julio, no era una tormenta, solo era una pequeña llovisna; Por alguna razon me acerque al rio vi el agua pasar como siempre no habia nadie en ese lugar solo yo pero al verlo me comenze sentir un dolor en el pecho y mis lagrimas salieron por si solas sin ninguna razon. Despues de estar 20 minutos en ese lugar-llorando- mi madre me llamo por que estaba preocupada.**

**Hoy llueve y sigo viendo ese rio con algo de dolor no entiendo la razon del por que, pero tal vez algun dia lo llege a saber.**

**-Tadaima-Anuncie mi llegada algo triste**

**-¡Ara! Rukia que bueno que ya llegaste-Me saludo mi padre Kisuke Urahara es raro verlo aqui antes de las 6.**

**-Hola Papa ¿Donde esta mama?-Era extraño siempre me avisaba cuando salia y cuando no me avisa no regresa hasta otro dia o muy tarde, igual que mi ****papa.**

**-Ella tuvo que salir le salio un imprevisto asi que he llegado temprano de la tienda y te traje esto-Explico y saco detras de el una caja.**

**-Gracias...¿Que es?-Me encantan los regalos de papa siempre trae mis cosas favoritas.**

**-Nunca lo sabras si no lo habres**

**Lo abri lo mas rapido que pude y ahi lo vi un hermoso, tierno y enorme Chappy-¡Gracias!-Dije y sali corriendo a mi habitacion.**

**Chappy es mi personaje favorito que aunque no se encuentra en las tiendas de Karakura mi padre siempre consigue regalarme unos cuantos, en cuanto a **

**Chappy se refiere tengo todo mi cuarto con el, estampas, posters, playeras, peluches, una mesa, lapiceros, libretas, una bolsa, entre otras cosas.**

**-Tadaima-Escuche la voz de mama, sali de mi cuarto y baje rapidamente las escleras.**

**-Okea-Pare en seco al ver a varias chicas y chicos de aproximadamente mi edad, un hombre de cabello blanco y un pelinegro y una mujer muy voluptuosa que al parecer me prestan atencion-ri-Continue.**

**-¡Rukia-chan! Mira cuanto has crecido ya no eres la misma pero ahora eres mas linda y sigues siendo tan adorable.**

**-Sueltala ya Rangiku la vas a asfixiar-Comento divertida mi madre.**

**-Lo siento-Me solto para que una chica pelinaranja me abrazara llorando y gritando: -Pense que jamas te volveria a ver Ku-Fue interumpida cuando la chica pelinegra la avento.**

**-Me da gusto verte Rukia-nee-Saludo y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa**

**-Es probable que no los reconoscas pero te los presentare-Comento mi madre con una sonrisa-Ella es Rangiku Matsumoto-Apunto a la mujer que minutos antes estaba por afixiarme**

**-Toshirou Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori-Hablo por primera vez el chico de peliblanco apuntando a quien estaba a lado suyo**

**-Yo soy Inoue Orihime y ellos son Yasutora Sado-kun e Ishida Uryuu-kun-No se por que pero me dio tanto gusto verlos me sentia feliz, emocionada y un sin fin de emociones mas al escucharlos.**

**-¡Rukia-chan! Mi trecera hija nosotros somos los Kurosaki-Se acerco uno de los hombres pelinegros (N/A:Estoy segura de que saben quien es XD)y comenzo a llorar fue raro, divertido pero raro **

**-Ya vieja cabra deja en paz a Rukia-nee...Somos Yuzu, Karin e Ichigo Kurosaki-Karin parece agradable pero no se por que al notar que la mirada de de Yuzu era de desprecio se me oprimio el corazon, Ichigo en cambio me veia con felicidad, tristesa, algo de desepcion y una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro con el seño fruncido muy gracioso por cierto**

**-Byakuya Kuchiki-Hablo el otro hombre parado en el marco de la puerta.**

**-¿Oka-san?-Curoseo Ururu bajando las escaleras.**

**-¡Ururu-chan!-Salto hacia ella la que parecia que era ¿Matsumoto?**

**-Rangiku-san-Dijo sorprendida Ururu**

**-Tonta-El chico o niño pelirojo le dio sape.**

**-¡Itai! Jinta-kun-El parecer se encontraba muy feliz por que apesar del sape lo recivio con los brazos abiertos.**

**-¡Ururu/-chan!-Gritaron al unisono las gemelas Kurosaki y me llene de tristesa al ver que Yuzu estaba alegre sin duda no le cai bien la pregunta es ¿por que?**

**-Kurosaki-san-Les contesto el saludo igual de feliz ¿Por que ella si las recuerda y yo no? Realmente es muy raro-¿Oto-san se quedaran aqui?**

**-¡Ya llegue!-De pronto un chico pelirojo lleno de tatuajes entro a la casa como si nada.**

**-¡Abarai-kun!-Saludo mi padre el solo alzo la mano devolviendole el saludo**

_**Fin Rukia POV**_

**-¡Baka! No se entra de esa manera a una casa ajena-Matsumoto golpeo al recien llegado.**

**-¡Matsumoto-san!**

**-Se lo merece moja-camas-Comento el peli-blanco con una sonrisa de medio lado**

**-Renji debes a prender a tocar la puerte idiota-Dijo el Kurosaki divertido por la exprecion de dolor de su amigo pelirojo.**

**-Ya ya ustedes se quedaran en casa de Inoue-san-El viejo Urahara apunto a Rangiku, Renji, Toshirou y Momo-Y ustedes pueden irse a su casa en cuanto a Jinta y Kuchiki-san se quedaran aqui-Finalizo**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaran Oto-sama?-Prengunto curiosa la Urahara de ojos violaceos**

**-El tiempo que sea necesario-Respondio serio dejandole una incognita a Rukia**

**Seguramente el tiempo que sea necesario seria mucho tiempo asi que lo mejor era que la chica estuviera mentalmente preparada para lo que estaba por venir apartir de ese dia, pero lo que se le hizo aun mas extraño fue que sus padres la levantaran a las 12 de la noche para festejar el cumpleaños del chico de pelo naranja. **

**¿Por dios Kami que te ha hecho Rukia Urahara?**

_**Fin del Capitulo II**_

* * *

**Me tarde demaciado en escribirlo estuve con falta de imaginacion y cuando por fin estuve 100% calificada para escribirlo sucedio una tragedia familiar y me quede sin animos de escribir nada y aqui estoy de nuevo**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews para que haya continuacion o si no Rukia no recuperara su memoria...¡Hasta la otra!**


	4. EL ESTUDIANTE NUEVO ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER

_**Capitulo III El estudiante nuevo ¿¡Ulquiorra Schiffer?!**_

_Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite kubo la trama de esta historia es ''MIA''_

**Ya habia pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Ichigo y todo habia vuelto a la normalidad...Bueno casi todo**

**-Enana te digo que esas cosas nisiquiera parecen conejos**

**-¿A quien le dices enana Idiota?-Dijo la ojivioleta dandole una patada en la rodilla al ojimarron.**

**-¡Enana del demonio!-Detras de ellos Ishida, Hitsugaya y Renji veian la escena con burla mientras Inoue, Momo y Rangiku veian con sonrisas en el rostro a sus amigos pelear.**

**Tras haber llegado a la escuela Keigo saludo a todos como de costumbre, Mizuiro estaba endiosado con su celular, Chizuru se les apalancaba a las chicas ya que Tatsuki todavia no habia llegado y tomo la oportunidad...En resumen todo normal nada fuera de lo comun.**

**-Se van a sentar Urahara, Kurosaki la clase ya va a comenzar-Y entre tantas benditas Matematicas Keigo, Renji y Matsumoto se habian quedado dormidos, Rukia miraba por la ventana, Ichigo trataba de no dormirrse por el aburrimiento de la clase, mientras Toshirou, Ishida,Chad y Momo anotaban quiensabe que cosas en sus cuadernos e Inoue estaba muy entretenida con una mosca.**

**-Hay que aburrida estuvo la ultima clase-Se quejo la pelinaranja de ojos celestes**

**-Ran estuviste dormida toda la clase-Le reprocho Hinamori**

**-Entonces soñe que fue aburrida**

**-Tu sueño fue realidad-Contesto divertida la morena**

**Con los chicos**

**-Hm...Estos es raro-Comento Toshirou algo extrañado**

**-¿Que pasa Toshirou?-Pregunto el sustituto**

**-¡Hitsugaya! Kurosaki...Sineto la precensia de-No pudo terminar su oracion por que una chica rubia de ojso verdes lo interrumpio**

**-¡Taichou lo extrañe!-La rara chica abrazaba al pequeño capitan.**

**-¿Sakura?¡¿Que haces a qui?!-Hitsugaya estaba confundido por que esa chica estaba ahi.**

**-Yama-ji me ha mandado para informarle que se ha detectado el riatsu de un Espada serca de la zona de Karakura-Informo la chica de forma seria.**

**-¿Un Espada?-Pregunto asombrado el Kurosaki.**

**-Ha y Shinji-taichou me ha pedido que le diga algo Kurosaki-sempai-Hizo una pausa mientras Ichigo escuchaba atentamente-Kurosaki...¡Eres un idiota! Es todo-Finalizo de forma infantil**

**El capitan de la decima division daba razon a lo dicho por la shinigami de ojos verdes mientras que a Ichigo le salia una venita en sien**

**-¡Ese idiota no sabe mas que estar jodiendo ni siquiera entiendo como llego a ser capitan! Ha pero cuando lo vea le voy a dar por donde no le pega ni el sol-Ichigo andaba de un lado para el otro maldiciendo a su rubio amigo**

**Por otro Lado**

**-¡Achu!**

**-¿Estas bien Hirako-Kun?-Cuestiono el capitan de la octava division**

**-Jeje Seguro Sakura ya llego al mundo humano-Dijo divertido**

**-Oh**

**De vuelta en Karakura**

**-Matsumoto-san-La rubia y la pelinaranja lloraban graciosamente **

**-¡Mirakawa-chan pense que nunca te volveria a ver**

**Ambas chicas les sacaban varias gotas en la cabeza a sus compañeros poe su infantil comportamiento-Ano...Sakura-chan-La llamo un poco nerviosa Hinamori**

**-¿Que pasa Hinamori-san?**

**-¿No tenias algo importante que decir?-Cuestiono la teniente**

**-Ha si lo que pasa es que-La rubia fue interrumpida por la ojivioleta que acababa de llegar**

**-Hola chicos...y chica que no conosco-Sakura miraba a todos lados creyendo que se referia a alguien mas**

**-¡Taichou esa chica puede verme!-Mirakawa gritaba y gritaba como loca.**

**-Etto...¡Sakura-san!-Llamo su atencion Ishida-Estas en tu gigai-Le susurro.**

**-Oh...Hola Mirakawa Sakura desu-Decia mientras le extendio la mano en forma de saludo**

**-Hm...Urahara Rukia-Le correspondio con una sonrisa**

**-Rukia...¡Ha Kuchiki-Antes de que pudiera terminar todos le estaban tapando la boca**

**-No esta es otra Rukia, Sakura, la que tu dices es hermana de Byakuya-Le dijo Ichigo guiñandole el ojo**

**-Ha ya...Gomene Urahara-san...Es que Byaukuya-sama tiene una hermana que se llama igual que usted que coinsidencia ¿no?-Le explico con tono nervioso**

**-Aja...Bueno Mirakawa-san vine por que ustedes-Apuntando a los shinigamis, el Quincy e Inoue-Son los unicos que faltan en clase y van a dar un aviso especial.**

**-Ha ya bueno nos vemos Mirakawa-Se despidio Toshirou**

**-¡Taichou lo extrañare!-La chica abrazo al peliblanco y Momo le mando una mirada asesina **

**-Shiro-chan tenemos que ir a clase-La del moño lo arrastro hasta el salon de clases**

**-¿Dije algo malo Rangiku-san?-La nombrada solo se encogio de brazos y siguio caminando**

**-Estan retrasados-Riñio la profesora**

**-Gomenasai-Soltaron al unisono**

**-Bueno la razon por la que mande a Urahara-san a traer los es por que tenemos un nuevo estudiante pasa...El es Ulquiorra Schiffer**

**-¡¿ULQUIORRA!?**


	5. Celos

**El anime/manga bleach es pertenencia de Tite kubo-sama, solo la trama de esta historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación**

* * *

_-Matsumoto-san-La rubia y la peli naranja lloraban graciosamente_

_-¡Mirakawa-chan pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!_

_Ambas chicas les sacaban varias gotas en la cabeza a sus compañeros por su infantil comportamiento-Ano...Sakura-chan-La llamo un poco nerviosa Hinamori_

_-¿Que pasa Hinamori-san?_

_-¿No tenias algo importante que decir?-Cuestiono la teniente_

_-Ha si lo que pasa es que-La rubia fue interrumpida por la ojivioleta que acababa de llegar_

_-Hola chicos...y chica que no conozco-Sakura miraba a todos lados creyendo que se refería a alguien mas_

_-¡Taichou esa chica puede verme!-Mirakawa gritaba y gritaba como loca._

_-Etto... ¡Sakura-san!-Llamo su atención Ishida-Estás en tu gigai-Le susurro._

_-Oh...Hola Mirakawa Sakura desu-Decia mientras le extendió la mano en forma de saludo_

_-Hm...Urahara Rukia-Le correspondió con una sonrisa_

_-Rukia... ¡Ha Kuchiki-Antes de que pudiera terminar todos le estaban tapando la boca_

_-No esta es otra Rukia, Sakura, la que tú dices es hermana de Byakuya-Le dijo Ichigo guiñándole el ojo_

_-Ha ya...Gomene Urahara-san...Es que Byakuya-sama tiene una hermana que se llama igual que usted que coincidencia ¿no?-Le explico con tono nervioso_

_-Aja...Bueno Mirakawa-san vine porque ustedes-Apuntando a los shinigamis, el Quincy e Inoue-Son los únicos que faltan en clase y van a dar un aviso especial._

_-Ha ya bueno nos vemos Mirakawa-Se despidió Toshirou_

_-¡Taichou lo extrañare!-La chica abrazo al peliblanco y Momo le mando una mirada asesina_

_-Shiro-chan tenemos que ir a clase-La del moño lo arrastro hasta el salón de clases_

_-¿Dije algo malo Rangiku-san?-La nombrada solo se encogió de brazos y siguió caminando_

_-Están retrasados-Riño la profesora_

_-Gomenasai-Soltaron al unisonó_

_-Bueno la razón por la que mande a Urahara-san a traer los es porque tenemos un nuevo estudiante pasa...El es Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_-¡¿ULQUIORRA!?_

**Capítulo IV Celos I**

* * *

-Bueno la razón por la que mande a Urahara-san a traerlos es porque tenemos un nuevo estudiante-La profesora hizo una pausa mientras que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-Pasa-Dijo dejando pasar a un chico de tez pálida y ojos verdes con un rostro inexpresivo-El es Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-¿¡ULQUIORRA!?-(**N/a.-A que no se lo esperaban vdd?)**Exclamaron los presentes shinigamis, humanos y Quincy.

-Jóvenes… ¿Hay algo que tengan que compartir con la clase?-Todos negaron con la cabeza al ver la mirada furiosa de su **tierna y comprensiva** profesora-Bueno Ulquiorra te sentaras…-La mayoría de las femeninas estaban sudando de nervios al querer que les tocara sentarse a lado de Schiffer-a lado de Urahara.

-¡¿Eh?! Sensei yo voy a lado de Rukia-Protesto el chico peli naranja.

-No protestes solo recórrete un banco hacia tras-_maldito Ulquiorra ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? No estaba muerto-_Pensaba un muy molesto Ichigo.

**EN EL RECESO**

-Ya Kurosaki no es para tanto-Hablaba Ishida tratando-inútilmente-de calmar la furia del shinigami sustituto.

-Y ¿Tu que puedes saber de lo que pasa?-Grito sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros de batalla-¡Ese tipo no hizo nada para dañar tu relación con Nemu! (N/A: eso si que no lo esperaban)

Uryuu guardo silencio si bien le habían puesto varios obstáculos para poder estar con la teniente, pero al final de cuentas Mayuri ya se había resignado a tratar de separarlos. Ichigo tenía razón en una cosa su relación con la hija de Kurotsuchi jamás había tenido un obstáculo tan peligroso como la de él y Kuchiki.

-Kurosaki-kun…Ishida-kun-La pelirroja veía la escena muy nerviosa.

-Déjalo Hime, el tiene razón-Dijo el Quincy con la mirada hacia abajo.

**En otro lugar **

Rukia y Ulquiorra hablaban en el patio del instituto, bueno más bien era ella la que hablaba el espada solo asentía, negaba o respondía con monosílabos. Se sentaron en un lugar que Rukia recordaba solo haberlo visto una vez pero en esa situación todo le parecía tan melancólico era como si se estuviera reproduciendo una película en su cabeza.

_-Eres demasiado aburrido_

_-Tsk…No esperes demasiado de el Rukia-Se burlaba un chica de su misma edad de cabello celeste._

_-Hmp…Gxxxx no deberías socializar con ella-Hablo Ulquiorra fríamente_

_-Nee Ulquiorra ya que la tendremos que soportar por un buen rato ¿habrá que divertirse no?_

_-Haz lo que quieras-Se fue dejándolos solos_

_-¿Por qué es así XXX-san?_

_-Por influencia de xxxxx-sama-Respondió tranquilamente_

_-¿Cómo pueden estar con alguien como él?_

_-No lose-Dijo con una sonrisa_

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra simplemente la veía hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y ahora no lo recordaba, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado y lo descubriría. No podía evitar recordar la cara del Kurosaki después de lo que paso en clases.

_-Urahara…Le enseñaras las instalaciones a Schiffer-En ese instante Ichigo se paró de su asiento azotando sus manos con la mesa-¿Sucede algo Kurosaki?-La cara de Ichigo irradiaba odio, furia, ganas de querer matar al de pelo negro y de que su hollow quería salir, mas este simplemente lo ignoro, y el de ojos marrones salió como alma que lleva el diablo._

-Rukia…-susurro pero la chica no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención seguramente estaría pensando en Kurosaki.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba todavía furioso, después de su pequeña pelea con Ishida no quería hablar con nadie, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Espada malnacido haber regresado y aprovecharse de la situación para quedarse con SU Rukia?, porque de eso estaba 100% seguro Rukia le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

El había luchado contra todo y todos para estar con ella, la salvo mil veces, la apoyo en todo y ¿venia ese Espada para quedarse con todo el crédito? Puede que si sonara como un maldito posesivo pero ella era SU Rukia y las ganas de matar ese bastardo se apoderaban de él.

* * *

Sakura había estado rondando por ahí y la pobre término perdida y con su pésimo sentido de la orientación que tenia no iba a llegar muy lejos. Al poco tiempo sintió un riatsu que reconocería en cualquier lugar…el de Ichigo enojado, no era cuando se enojaba con su padre o cuando Renji lo molestaba, tampoco cuando le recordaban que Rukia no estaba con él si no que era cuando su Hollow tenía ganas de matar a alguien, como cuando Hanataro había invitado a Yachiru a salir y Kenpachi estuvo a punto de matarlo…Ese riatsu le congelaba los huesos.

-¡Ichigo!-Grito cuando POR FIN lo había encontrado-¿Qué tienes ba-ka?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Con ese riatsu que te cargas cualquiera sabe que eres tu enojado-Empezó a explicar con un tono burlesco-… ¿Qué te paso?-Termino de preguntar con preocupación

-Ese espada-La chica asintió-Era Ulquiorra Schiffer

-¿No se suponía que estaba…Muerto?-Cuestiono asustada la rubia, ha ella nunca le había dado miedo nada era conocida por ser la tercera al mando del decimo escuadrón, su valentía y su gran talento para las batallas sin duda otra prodigio.

-Así, es nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa.

-Pero…eso no explica porque estas así-El chico suspiro y le dio una señal para que se sentara y después de haberlo aclarado todo la chica sonrió.

-Nee Baka si no te conociera diría que estas celoso-Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-U-urasai yo no estoy celoso.

-Vamos a buscar a tu enamorada-Le tendió una mano para que se levantara pero al ser Ichigo mucho más pesado que ella ambos cayeron uno encima del otro, justo en ese momento venia Rukia y Ulquiorra.

-Ejem-Rukia se aclaro la garganta

-Etto…Urahara-san no es lo que parece-La ojivioleta la miraba de forma asesina, sintió un escalofrió mientras que se le ocurría una magnífica idea.

-¿Ano? Y entonces… ¿Qué es?-Ichigo la miraba sorprendido se veía como toda una novia celosa de esa manera-Y ¿Por qué no te levantas?

* * *

**~RUKIA POV~**

Habíamos terminado de comer y nos dirigíamos a seguir con la muestra de la escuela la momento que vi a esa chica de hace rato e Ichigo acostados en el césped uno sobre el otro.

-Ejem-Por alguna razón no quería seguir viendo esa escena.

-Etto…Urahara-san no es lo que parece-¿Qué esa chica cree que soy tonta?

-¿Ano? Y entonces… ¿Qué es?-No podía evitarlo las palabras salían por si solas -Y ¿Por qué no te levantas?-Claro si no fuera lo que creo que es ya se habría levantado, se levanto como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-Oh vamos enana solo fue un accidente-Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba.

-¡UN ACCIDENTE A MI ESO NO ME PARECIO UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE!-Grite a todo pulmón veía la cara de sorpresa de todos ¿yo había hecho eso?

-Etto…Ulquiorra-san será mejor que nos vayamos-Y antes de que pudiera protestar salieron disparados.

-¡Te digo que fue un accidente! Diablos preces una maldita novia celosa-¿Novia celosa?

-¿Y que si estoy celosa?-Dije en susurro pero suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

**~FIN RUKIA POV~**

**~ICHIGO POV~**

-¡Te digo que fue un accidente! Diablos preces una maldita novia celosa-Algo que no me desagrada para nada.

-¿Y que si estoy celosa?-Creo haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-Si me estaba haciendo una mala broma la haría pagar.

-Lo que oíste idiota, no lo pienso volver a repetir.

-Rukia no juegues con eso-Busque el árbol más cercano y la acorrale.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame-Mientras forcejeaba yo la miraba atontado esto me hacia recordar tiempo atrás una situación similar.

_-¡Te digo que Inoue está enamorada de ti!-No lo quería creer, yo solo la quería como una amiga._

_-Pero yo no Enana-Desde hace cuanto estábamos peleando 5, 10 minutos tal vez más._

_-Ese no es-La termine arrinconando entre una pared y yo-¿Qué haces? Suéltame baka_

_-No-Fue lo único que pude decir estaba perdido mirando sus labios tenía que probarlos._

_-Jo… ¿Kurosaki-kun se quiere aprovechar de mi?-Dijo con esa voz que tanto odio._

_-Hm…tal vez-Ella se sorprendió ante mi respuesta…tanto que se sonrojo ¿Dónde quedaba el pudorosa Ichigo?_

_Estaba nerviosa…eso me gustaba, lo veía en sus ojos no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Simplemente seguí acercándome hasta quedar rozando sus labios con los míos aun quedaba un poco distancia…que se fue al carajo cuando ella termino de juntarlos. Eran un beso dulce, sin alguna pisca de pasión en el solo había amor. Había sido mi primer beso y justamente con ella…mi primer amor._

* * *

**Puff! Creo que me quedo muuuuuy cursi XD pero ustedes son los que opinan espero que les haya gustado. Pues me he dado tiempo para escribir puesto que se acercan los dichosos exámenes y luego no podre subir capitulo. **

**¿Quién será el Chico que Rukia no pudo recordar?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre Ulquiorra y Rukia para que Ichi lo odie tanto?**

**¿Qué es ese plan tan magnífico que tiene Sakura para nuestros personajes?**

**Inner: ¿Por qué eres tan ridícula?**

**¬¬ Bueno me despido sayito**


End file.
